


Cooking Together

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosFemslash2018 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Like, flashback to Salem, soooo sweet, this is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Catarina and Dot remember their first cooking session.- Femslash February, Prompt 4 - Cooking Together





	Cooking Together

Catarina’s fingers gently threaded with Dot’s chocolate strands as she undid her girlfriend’s hairdo.

It wasn’t a complicated one, she’d just pulled some of her hair back in the morning, allowing herself to move without having to worry about having hair while she worked over brewing cauldrons the entire day. The rest of her hair fell onto her shoulders. There were a few pins holding the front sections of her hair back, and Catarina was quick to find them.

She pulled out one of the pins and watched as Dot’s released hair cascaded back into its natural place, on her shoulder.

“I like your hair like this. Shorter.” Catarina hummed, and kept gently caressing her hair. She didn’t have to do it, but she did it anyway. It was soft and nice. And Dot was smiling. She could see her reflection on one of the pots.

They were standing in the kitchen, Dot busy making dinner for the both of them. Catarina was right behind her, playing with her hair and occasionally letting her hands trail to the woman’s hips.

It wasn’t late, and Madzie was already in bed, and the sound-proofing spell up on her door, keeping her in a silent cocoon, isolated from the noise of the apartment, of her mothers, and of the city.

“Do you now? I thought you had a thing for my 17th century long curls…” Dot chuckled and sighed happily. Old memories of stolen looks danced behind her words. She remembered their first “cooking session” as if it had just happened yesterday.

Salem had been peaceful still, even if the rumors of witchcraft were growing. Catarina had been especially stared at, with her dark skin, but people had grown used to her. It had been the middle of the night as Dorothea and her huddled around a cauldron.

Only two candles were lit and they had pulled heavy curtains over their windows, in fear of someone catching them in the middle of witchcraft. The blinds were firmly shut but you were never too careful.

A number of mundanes in Salem Village had started developing high fevers and every sign pointed to variola, a disease Catarina had seen before. She had not wanted to lose some of the children to this.

So there they had been, in a time where people whispered about dark magic and watched their neighbors with growing suspicion, they had their fire and their cauldron, and were dumping scoops after scoops of ingredients in it, muttering incantations under their breath.

The light of the brew and the fire played shadows over Catarina’s face, and Dot couldn’t help but stare at that wonderful woman. She’d never seen someone quite like her until they’d met, a couple of decades ago.

Catarina was headstrong and stubborn, and she seemed like she would die if it would only help people. It was strange, to meet another warlock that wasn’t focused on their own survival. It was refreshing.

And Catarina was not only selfless, but she was smart and quick, and she was funny and she was so, so beautiful. Her laugh made Dot’s heart skip a beat, and she always searched for her silhouette in a crowd.

She wished she could spend hours undressing her, unlacing the layers of clothing that hid her shape and accentuated her waist. Not that Dot minded, no. She was so beautiful.

A puff of smoke came out of the cauldron and they both erupted in soft giggles, as a strong smell of burning wood teased their nostrils. There was a sudden noise outside and they both stilled, hearts beating fast. Too fast. They were found out, it was the end, they would die hanged.

They waited, for seconds. Nothing. Dot shook her head and relaxed.

“You should stop making potions, Catarina. It’s too dangerous.”

Dorothea would always remember the unquenchable fire in the woman’s eyes when she turned to her. “I will die before I stop using my magic for good.”

Dot relaxed against her girlfriend, feeling her arms circle her waist and pull her close. Catarina hadn’t changed much. She had almost died, several times since Salem, but she was still the stubborn, selfless woman Dot had met in 1670.

There were nights she came home exhausted, portalled into the living room and fell to the floor, cold and tired. Her magic was drained, her mind was drained, and for a few hours she was quiet and cold, and Dot worried. But she understood.

They all did. Catarina wasn’t the only one of their friends to have too big a heart, and too much to give. By now they were all used to either Catarina or Magnus crashing exhausted into their homes.

The food smelled good. It was a rather simple tortellini soup, something she enjoyed making, and they both enjoyed eating. Catarina pressed a kiss to the crook of her partner’s neck, humming softly. “I love you.” She whispered and Dot nodded. “I love you too, Cat.”


End file.
